


high heels and hangovers

by gnarleyquinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Steve as an English bulldog, dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trope where person a is drunk and angry and steals person b's dog. </p><p>or </p><p>the one where Angie is a jealous idiot and Peggy still wakes up at the crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high heels and hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> saw this trope and thought it was cute
> 
> tumblr: gaycanary.tumblr.com

Angie martinelli groaned as her alarm clock blared throughout the empty apartment. Head pounding, she one-hundred percent regretted attending the party last night. Peggy Carter, her friend?, girlfriend?, - she wasn't really sure - had invited her only for them to argue half the night. Granted the argument stemmed from a drunken Angie on a jealous rampage, but from what she could remember, there were some valid points in her slurred rambles.

_"Listen, Pegs, I know ya have to be host and everything, but not every girl needs a hug when she walks in here."_

Peggy let out a laugh at that one but as the night went on she appreciated Angie checking in less and less. By the end of the night they were both drunk off their asses and argued over everything that happened. The last thing that Angie remembered was storming out of the party with Peggy's-

"Shit!"

Angie rushed out of her bedroom and went straight to the living room. Sprawled out on the floor was Peggy's English bulldog. _How fitting_ , Angie thought. As she bent down to pet the dog; Steve, was his name, she noticed one of her pumps from the night before laying beside the dog all chewed up. She looked back at him and sighed.

He was too cute to scold.

Angie walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her cellphone. She scrolled through her contacts until she landed on 'Margaret Carter' - despite Peggy's protests Angie changed her contact the moment she learned Peggy's real name - and took a deep breath before she pressed call. It rung a few times before Peggy picked up.

"Hello?" Peggy sounded like she had just woken up. 

"Hey, Pegs, it's Angie. Did I wake you?"

"Do I sound that bad? I've been up since seven." Peggy laughed.

"Should have guessed that you don't even sleep in when you have a hangover."

"Hey, seven is very late. I slept in two hours."

"When I sleep in two hours I wake up at twelve, Peg."

"Whatever. What did you call for?"

Angie glanced at the dog.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. Things got a little heated you know."

"Oh don't worry about it. We both had enough alcohol to last us for the rest of the year. No hard feelings."

"Also I have your dog." Angie grimaced.

"You..have my dog?"

"Yeah," Angie let out a nervous laugh, "remember when I stormed out last night? I must have grabbed your dog on the way."

There was silence for a moment before she heard a burst of laughter on the other end.

"Is he alright?" Peggy finally got out, as she giggled.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. My heel on the other hand, isn't doing too hot."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Steve has a knack for shoes." Angie laughed.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? No. I am slightly confused but I do find this situation very amusing."

"Should I bring him over? Or you could come pick him up, whichever works."

"Is that an invite to your apartment?" Angie smiled at Peggy's tone.

"I guess it can be."

"I'll be over in fifteen."

"Okay, see you then."

Angie hung up the phone and stalked back to her bedroom. She fell back onto her bed and laid there for a couple of minutes. She felt movement on the bed and opened her eyes to find Steve, eating another pair of shoes.

Angie groaned.

"I am never getting a dog."


End file.
